Peter Vaughan
Owned by YFS. Info Name: Peter Vaughan Gender: Male District: 12 Age: 15 Weapon: Bow, Spear, Bare Hands Appearance: Peter is about normal for a 15 year old, with grey eyes and black hair, looking like your average seam dweller. Strengths/skills: Peter is an adept fisher, especially with a spear. He has a lot of skill with a bow, rarely missing. He is pretty strong, able to fight off tributes if they get too close for his arrows. Weakness(es): He doesn't climb well, he isn't the best at hiding, and is only good with his three chosen weapons. Personality: Peter is very quiet, calm, and seldom speaks, and normally keeps at a distance from everyone else. He'll normally keep to himself, and will reply in only short answers when asked something. He is more of a listener than a talker, and can keep secrets well. ''' '''Backstory/History: Peter, the calm, humble boy raised in the poor part of District 12, the infamous Seam, had to help keep his family from starving. At a young age, he had no idea how to do this, but his father showed him a secret. When they turned off the fence one occassion, Peter snuck out with his father, and followed him through the woods until he reached a small river. Fish thrived in it, but Peter didn't know how to fish. ''' '''His father pulled out a handmade spear, from a stick with a knife tied on with animal sinew. "Grip it like this." his father instructed, showing Peter how to correctly hold the spear. "Now, toss it below where the fish appears. The water makes it appear in a different spot." he instructed. Peter missed, but his father persisted. "Practice makes perfect. Here, let me show you." his father said, taking the hand made spear. He got in a position, aimed the spear, and stabbed it in the river quickly. Out came a flailing fish. Peter clapped, as his father threw the fish in a bucket. "Your turn." his father said, this time Peter, full of confidence, took the spear. He held it, and stabbed at the water just like his father told him to. Peter brought up a fish, and smiled. After a long day of fishing, the two sneaked back into District 12, taking the fish and selling it for bread. Peter and his family ate a lush meal, and for once were full of food. Peter, now 10, was a great fisher. His father however, had to begin working in the mines as winter rolled around and the river was frozen over with ice. In his spare time, Peter worked at a bakery as a shipment loader, loading flour in the dozens into the bakery. He came home sore and fell on the bed, falling asleep nearly instantly. His father was gone by morning, and his two sisters were stoking the fire. Peter walked out into the cold district 12 seam, walking to the mines. The usual coal miners came out, but his dad wasn't among them. "Where's my dad?" Peter asked, one of the miners said "Crushed by gravel.". Peter was shocked, and ran home and locked himself up. No sooner, peacekeepers arrived and informed them of the bad news. Peter was the most devastated, as he became depressed and sunken. He began to stray away from everyone else, being less social. When summer rolled around, Peter was back to fishing. It didn't seem the same without his father, the spear becoming more and more remembering, before Peter caught enough fish yet again. This time, he kept the fish and grilled it, seasoned it, and served it. His mom worked as a maid and went to bed before dinner, and his sisters gobbled up the rest. However, now 15, he knew his time in 12 was limited very soon. The reapings came in the blink of an eye, and Peter knew something wasn't right. He checked around, and yep, he had taken tesserae. Big time. He knew he couldn't do anything, his chances were very high. Not surprisingly, he was reaped. He wasn't scared, but he was fearful for the fate of his family without food. ''' '''Token: None Height: 5'9½ Fears: His family dead Alliance: No one Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Reaped